


Au crépuscule

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Calm Evening, Coucher de soleil, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance légère, Soirée Calme, Sunsets, soft romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Dehors, la course du soleil avait fait son œuvre et plus aucun rayons ne filtraient à travers les fenêtres. La nuit tombait doucement.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Nuits du FoF - Teen Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Au crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Crépuscule

« Peter le loup-garou, ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Nan. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers son aîné avec un regard légèrement courroucé.

« Si ! »

Le plus âgé roula des yeux puis les reporta sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je ne compte pas écrire de bouquin. »

Le jeune homme allongé sur le canapé de l'ancien alpha marmonna au creux de sa barbe inexistante et se retourna pour faire face à l'autre homme.

« T'es pas drôle Peter !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça… »

À l'horizon, le soleil se couchait et Stiles pouvait aisément l'admirer de son poste d'observation qu'était le sofa. De son côté, l'adulte était tourné vers l'adolescent. Les rayons orangés courraient sur le visage pale de l'humain. Ses grains de beauté avaient une teinte indéfinissable et son regard … son regard était brillant. Brillant d'intelligence, de convictions…

L'adulte se leva silencieusement pour se diriger vers le garçon et posa une main entre ses omoplates. Il releva la tête et fixa le loup.

« Un souci ? »

Il secoua la tête et se pencha vers son petit-ami de lycéen pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Aucun. »

Dehors, la course du soleil avait fait son œuvre et plus aucun rayon ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres. La nuit tombait doucement.


End file.
